


Sana, Sana, Kaso Wala Na

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Ilog ng Luha't Hinagpis [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Hindi basehan ang taon ng relasyon para masabi mo ang mga katagang, "Siya ang gusto kong makasama panghabangbuhay."





	Sana, Sana, Kaso Wala Na

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> para kay a! pasensya na kase nawala yung angst feels ko pag-uwi kaya parang ewan lang 'tong sinulat ko. medyo kinakabahan din ako kase ang panget talaga nito. kung sana lang nasulat ko agad kung kelan game na game ako sa trabaho kaso nasa trabaho kaya ayun meh. sana magustuhan mo or ok lang din kahit hindi kase sobrang shit talaga nito as a whole.

Ayoko na. Yun ata ang laging kataga ni Kyungsoo tuwing gigising sa umaga. Pero Kaya ko 'to, ang laban niya sa negatibong pag-iisip para sa panibagong araw na walang katiyakan kung ligaya ba o lungkot ang hatid para sa kanya.

Pero sa kabila ng lahat, isang sinag ang nagbigay liwanag sa kanya bawat araw. Isang sandigan at siyang ugat ng pagpapatuloy ni Kyungsoo sa buhay na walang katiyakan sa pang araw-araw. Yun ay walang iba kundi ang iniirog niyang si Jongin. Si Jongin na siyang pampalakas niya. Ang tanging takbuhan niya sa lahat ng bagay, lungkot o saya man, na presensya pa lang ng kabiyak, pakiramdam niya nalunod na ang mga problemang hinaharap niya. Sa piling ni Jongin, nandun ang ligaya at saya, at mahal na mahal siya ni Kyungsoo.

Siyam na taon ang ginugol nila para sa isa't-isa. Siyam na taong pagmamahalan. Nakakalunod. Nakakasabik. Nakakalulong na pag-ibig.

Masaya si Kyungsoo. Wala na ata papantay sa kaligayahan niya sa piling ni Jongin--ang tanging lalaking laman ng hinaharap niya. Ang tanging lalaking nakikita niya na makakasama niya panghabangbuhay. Ang mundo niya.

"Kyungsoo, kumapit ka." Anas ni Jongin habang patuloy sa pagbayo sa kasikipan ni Kyungsoo na siya namang agad napakapit ng mahigpit sa kanyang mga braso.

"Jongin, m-malapit na ako, ah--" Kagat niya sa kanyang labi habang nakakandong kay Jongin, sakay sakay ito papunta sa kasukdulan.

Sa higpit ng kapit nila sa isa't-isa, sumaboy ang likido sa kanilang mga dibdib na galing kay Kyungsoo at kay Jongin naman ay umagos sa looban ng isa. Pareho silang liyong-liyo sa sarap ng init ng kanilang mga katawan.

Umakap si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan na may maliwanag na ngiti sa mukha na mahihahalintulad sa dalang  liwanang ng bilog na buwan na matatanaw sa kanilang bintana.

"Gutom na ako." Ani ni Jongin na nakayakap rin sa pawisang kasintahan sa kandungan niya.

Nilayo bahagya ni Kyungsoo ang mukha at tinawanan ang nobyo.

"Sabi ko kasi sayo kain muna tayo eh."

"Ikaw kaya 'tong sumunggab sa akin." Sagot pabalik ni Jongin at napatawa rin. "Tingin ko kulang din yung kinain ko sa canteen kanina sa trabaho. Ang mahal na nga, ang onti pa ng serving." Kwento niya.

Kinulong ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng nobyo sa kanyang mga palad at tinitigan ito sa mga mata.

"Jongin, kapag mag-asawa na tayo, lagi kita pababaunan ng pagkain para di puro lutong canteen laman ng tiyan mo. Tsaka dadamihan ko pa para di ka nagugutom agad-agad gaya ngayon." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo sabay kiskis ng ilong niya sa ilong ni Jongin.

Isang mahinang tawa ang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongin. Isang maikling tawa na parang may malalim na kahulugan na hindi mapunto ni Kyungsoo sapagkat ramdam niya ang biglang pagbigat ng katawan ng nobyo.

"Okay naman yung pagkain sa canteen ah?"

"Ayaw mo ba na ipagluto kita? Araw-araw. Libre pa. Mas marami pa." Tawa pa ulit ni Kyungsoo para lunurin ang pangambang biglang namutawi sa kanyang dibdib. Pero nang maaninag ang mukha ng kasinatahan, wala itong ngiti sa labi. Nakatitig lang ito sa kanya na ikinatakot na niya.

Sa mga sandaling iyon, kaba ang nanaig sa kanyang puso.

"Ikaw talaga. Matulog na tayo. Nahahawa ka na sa pagka-cheesy ko." Biglang sabi agad ni Jongin sa kanya at kinarga siya papunta sa kama.

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo sa hindi maipaliwanag na biglang kaba sa dibdib niya at napawi rin ang kanyang pangamba nang hilain siya ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib at patakan siya ng halik sa kanyang labi.

"Mahal kita, Jongin. Mahal na mahal."

"Tulog na, maaga pa tayo bukas." Halik pa ulit ni Jongin sa kanyang labi hanggang siya'y makatulog.

 

-

 

Nasa mall ang magkasintahan at naghahanap si Kyungsoo ng perpektong regalo para sa ikakasal niyang pinsan.

"Etong blender kaya bilhin ko? Or yung juicer kaya? Ano sa tingin mo?" Panghihingi ng opinyon ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Yung juicer na lang." Sagot niya.

"Pareho tayo ng nasa isip!" Tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Kyungsoo at mabilis na tinawag ang salesman para i-testing ang juicer na bibilhin.

Nang i-demo na rin sa kanila ang machine, manghang-mangha si Kyungsoo rito.

"Kapag nakaipon ulit ako bibili ako nito. O kaya ito ipapabili ko kay kuya na regalo kapag ikakasal na tayo." Wika ni Kyungsoo na may napakalapad na ngiti na nagpapaliit sa kanyang mga mata at nagpapahugis puso sa kanyang mga labi.

Ngunit si Jongin, walang reaksyon. Timpi at nakatitig lang sa kanya.

Hindi na niya iyon pinansin para harangin agad ang kung ano mang pangamba na mamumutawi muli sa kanyang isip.

Pang-ilang beses na ba itong nangyayari?

Hindi na masabi ni Kyungsoo at ayaw na rin niyang bilangin pa.

 

-

 

Sa dumating na kasal ng kanyang pinsan, may kinang sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang panoorin ang kanyang pinsan at kabiyak na mangako ng panghabambuhay na pagmamahalan sa harap ng altar, sa harap ng maraming tao, at sa harap ng Diyos.

Pangarap din iyon ni Kyungsoo balang-araw. At sa puso't-isipan niya, ang naglalaman ng kanyang hinaharap sa altar ay walang iba kundi si Jongin.

Sa hindi inaasahan, sa kanyang mga kamay bumagsak ang bouquet ng kanyang pinsan. Sa halip sa babae mapunta, na inaasahan ng lahat, sa kamay pa talaga niya lumanding iyon.

Pero dahil sa babae nararapat mapunta ang bouquet, inulit na lang nila ang proseso. Pero kahit ganoon, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay nalalapit na rin siyang tumungtong sa harap ng nakakarami para ipagsigawan sa mundo ang tunay at tapat niyang pagmamahal kay Jongin.

Marahil sa pagbagsak sa kanya ng makukulay na bulaklak ay isa na ngang senyales sa nalalapit niyang kasal  kay Jongin.

Hindi na siya makapaghintay pa.

 

-

 

Sa sumunod na araw na pagkikita nila ng kasintahan, agad na kwinento ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ang naganap sa kanya sa kasal ng kanyang pinsan habang yakap ang lalaking laman ng mga panaginip niya patungo sa dulo ng walang hanggan.

"Nagulat silang lahat kase sa akin napunta yung bulaklak." Maligalig na kwento ni Kyungsoo habang nakalatag ang ulo sa dibdib ni Jongin.  "Siguro, malapit na rin akong ikasal kaya ganun. Ikaw kase, kelan mo ba tayo balak magpakasal?" Pagbibiro niyang sabi ngunit may laman. Hindi naman sa minamadali niya si Jongin. Nasabi lang niya ang mga salitang iyon dahil tingin niya'y angkop iyon para asarin ang kanyang nobyo.

Pero pakiramdam niya'y isa iyong pagkakamali.

Nanigas ang mga balikat ni Jongin sa hawak ni Kyungsoo. May pait ay gaspang sa kanyang pagtawa na halatang papilit. Hindi na tanga si Kyungsoo para mapansin o mabasa ang tindig ng katawan ni Jongin sa tuwing may nasasabi siya patungkol sa hinaharap.

Pakiramdam niya'y may mali, subalit hindi na niya iyon binigyan diin sa kanyang nobyo at napalitan ang tamis sa kanyang ngiti ng alat ng hapdi na umusbong sa kanyang dibdib.

At sa hindi pagsagot ni Jongin sa kanya ng kahit iisa man lang na salita, kumbinsido na si Kyungsoo na may mali sa kanilang dalawa.

O marahil, may mali lang sa kanyang pag-iisip at pagtataka.

-

Sa gabi ng pag-iisa't pag-iisip ng mga bagay-bagay ay tinawagan si Kyungsoo ng kaibigan ni Jongin na si Taemin.

Hindi niya alam kung magpapasalamat ba siya o maiinis sa pagputol ng lalaki sa paglalaban ng mga negatibo at positibong bagay na naglalaro sa kanyang isip. Pero agad din naman niyang sinagot ang tawag ng lalaki gawa na rin ng matinding pagtataka sa kadahilanan ng pagtawag nito.

"Hello?"

"Kyungsoo, si Jongin lasing na lasing na. Ikaw yung hinahanap. Ayaw naman niya na kami na maghatid sa kanya sa bahay. Ikaw ang gusto."

Otomatikong napabangon agad si Kyungsoo sa hinihigaan at kumuha ng pang-alis na damit at sumbrero.

"San kayo? Punta ako dyan." Pag-aalala niya sa kanyang nobyong mailap uminom ng alak kaya habang binabanggit ni Taemin sa kanya ang lugar kung nasaan sila ay kung anu-ano ring rason o dahilan ang pumalo sa kanyang isipan kung bakit nagpakalasing ang taong mahal niya.

Pagdating sa lugar na sinabi ni Taemin, agad na ginuhit ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata palibot sa loob ng pub upang tukuyin ang pwesto nila Taemin.

Nang matagpuan niya sila kahit nalimutan niyang suotin ang salamin dahil sa pagmamadali, alam na alam niya ang hugis ng katawan ni Jongin at ang tindig nito kahit nakaupo.

Mabilis niyang tinumbok ang pinaroroonan nilang barkada at akma sanang hahakbang papalapit sa kanila para mapansin nila ang kaniyang presensya.

"Kasalanan ba na hindi ako sigurado sa kanya? Wala siyang bukambibig kundi yung future namin, pre!" Lasing na tawa ni Jongin sabay tungga pa sa isang bote ng beer na kalahati na ang laman. "Nine years pero di ko alam, pre. Sa lahat ng naging desisyon ko sa buhay, lahat sigurado ako. Walang nagbago. Sa kanya lang. Di na ako sigurado sa kanya ewan ko ba. Pero parang dati sigurado pa ako? Puta, nawala. Pucha, tamo limot ko na. Ang gulo ko na!  Oo, masaya siya kasama, malambing, mabait, maunawain..." Tawa pa niya ulit. "Masarap sa kama, pero," paghihilamos niya sa kanyang mukha. "Di ko alam. Tinanong pa nga niya ako kelan ko daw ba gusto magpakasal, puta gusto ko na lang sabihin ayoko na! Kase di ko naman sigurado kung tatagal ba kami, kaya bakit pa kailangan pa isipin yung future kung wala naman kasiguraduhan sa aming dalawa?"

Sa sandaling iyon, umatras ng lakad si Kyungsoo. Tumalikod, kumaripas ng takbo papalabas ng establisyemento papalayo at tinawagan si Taemin.

"Taemin, di pala  ako pwede. K-Kayo na muna bahala kay Jongin." Patay niya agad sa telepono bago lumakad na may mga luhang umaagos sa kanyang mga mata dala ng sakit ng pagkadurog ng puso niya.

-

Ayoko na. Yun ata ang laging kataga ni Kyungsoo tuwing gigising sa umaga. Pero Kaya ko 'to, ang laban niya sa negatibong pag-iisip para sa panibagong araw na walang katiyakan kung ligaya ba o lungkot ang hatid sa kanya.

"Ayoko na, Jongin." Naiiyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa siyam  na taon niyang karelasyon na nasa kanyang tabi.

Nanlalamig ang pakiramdam.

"Teka, bakit?" Kunot noo na tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Malamig na tawa.

"Wag na tayo maglokohan, Jongin. Alam kong ayaw mo na. Wag mo na rin pilitin. Isa lang ako sa mga naging mali mong desisyon. Alam ko na." Lumabi si Kyungsoo at nagbabadya na ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.

"Teka, di kita maintindihan. Anong pinaparating mo?"

At doon na nagpakawala ng luha. "Narinig kita. Naalala mo nung naglasing kayo? Narinig ko yung mga sinabi mo. Buong akala ko, eto na yun. Hindi pa pala. Kaya pala kapag nagsasabi ako na kapag naging mag-asawa tayo, kapag kinasal tayo, wala kang imik. Wala kang sinasabi pabalik na pareho sa akin. Kaya pala tahimik ka lagi pag lagi kong sinasabi na gusto kita pakasalan. Ako pala yung nag-iisa mong di tiyak sa buhay mo. Samantalang ako, ikaw. Ikaw lang ang nakikita ko na kasama ko sa hinaharap, pero...hindi pala sayo." Singhot niya. "Masakit. Pero, Jongin, ayoko na 'to patagalin pa. Ayoko na. Sasaktan lang natin yung isa't-isa kapag tinuloy pa natin 'to." Iling ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking akala niya ang tanging mundo niya. Hindi pala. "Ikaw naman kase eh. Bakit kasi ako pa? Sana hindi na lang ako para sana di na rin ako lalong umasa pa na may tayo hanggang huli."

"K-Kyungsoo..." Nauutal na sabi ni Jongin.

"Ayoko na,  Jongin. Tama na 'to. Tama na."

Gaya ng mga nakaraan, timpi lang ang bibig ni Jongin. Di man lang siya nagpaunlak ng paliwanag. Bagkus, hinayaan lang niya si Kyungsoo sa gusto nito at iyon na ang huling sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili---hindi pala magkasingtulad ang pagmamahalan nila sa isa't-isa gaya ng kanyang pinaniwalaan sa siyam na taon nilang pagsasama.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Mahal nga kita, bakit ba ayaw mo maniwala?" Tawa ni Jongin habang sinusundan ang kaklase papalabas ng kanilang building._

_Pulang-pula na para bang mansanas ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo habang napahigpit ang yakap niya sa hawak niyang bag na nalimutan na niya isuot dala ng panic at gulat sa biglang paghalik ni Jongin sa kanyang pisngi nang matapos ang klase at umamin ng nararamdaman sa kanya._

_Huminto si Kyungsoo sa paglakad at hinarap ang lalaki ng buong tapang. Itinaas niya ang dumudulas na salamin sa kanyang ilong at tumingin ng nahihiya sa lalaking gusto rin naman niya._

_"Niloloko mo lang ata ako. Bakit ka naman magkakagusto sa isang tulad kong nakakatakot?"_

_Tumawa ulit si Jongin at ngumiti sa kanya ng pagkalaki. "Di ka kaya nakakatakot, ang cute cute mo kaya."_

_At sa harap ng mga dumadaang sasakyan at mga estudyante sa paligid nila, hindi lang hanggang pisngi ang pinuntirya ni Jongin, ganoon din ang noo ni Kyungsoo na sakto sa lebel ng kanyang mga labi._

_"Mahal nga kita. Mahal na mahal na kita, Kyungsoo."_

_Buwan ng Pebrero. Tatlong araw matapos ang araw ng mga puso ay siya rin palang magiging araw ni Kyungsoo at kanyang masasabi na may dahilan pa siya para gumising kada umaga._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anim na taon ang lumipas. Anim na taon rin na nalunod sa pagsisisi at hinagpis si Jongin.

Matapos mawala ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang buhay ay ang paglitaw naman ng matinding lungkot at pangungulila sa dati niyang kasintahan.

Pagsisisi.

'Kyungsoo?" Kaba, pag-asa, pagkasabik at samu't-saring pakiramdam ang naghahalo sa kanyang dibdib nang mapansin niya ang lalaki na nakapila sa kabilang linya sa counter ng Jollibee na hinintuan muna niya para makabili ng pagkain.

Anim na taon ang lumipas ngunit alam pa rin ng kanyang puso ang hugis at tangkad ng lalaking mahal na mahal pa rin niya.

Napatingala ang lalaking nakasalamin at ngayo'y kalbo na na si Kyungsoo. Pero kahit nag-iba na ang istilo ng buhok  nito ay sobrang ganda pa rin nito sa paningin ni Jongin. Parang gaya lang noong una silang nagkakilala at sa bawat segundo na sila'y magkasama.

"J-Jongin." Gulat ding sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Di niya alintana na umurong na pala ang pila sa harap niya at napansin lang niya iyon nang kalabitin siya sa likuran niya.

Nahiya bigla si Kyungsoo na ikinangiti naman ng malaki ni Jongin. Walang pinagbago si Kyungsoo sa paningin niya. Ang Kyungsoo niya noon ay ang Kyungsoo pa rin ngayon.

Marahil senyales na ito ng pangalawang pagkakataon kaya mabilis niyang kinuha na ang oportunidad na anim na taon din niyang pinagdasal--na kung sakaling pagtatagpuin muli sila ng panahon, hindi na muling magkakamali pa si Jongin pakawalan ang isang taong dahilan ng paggising niya sa bawat umaga.

"Kyungsoo, kakain ka ba dito? Baka gusto mo sabay na ta--"

"Papa! Tapos na kami mag-wiwi ni, Daddy Sehun!"

Isang bata ang yumakap sa mga binti ni Kyungsoo na ikinanganga ni Jongin.

"Naghugas ba ng kamay ang anak ko?"

"Opo, Papa. Naghugas kami ni Daddy maigi." Bungisngis ng bata.

Kinarga ni Kyungsoo ang bata at ngumiti nang tipid kay Jongin bago umorder ng take out na pagkain. Numero ang binigay kay Kyungsoo ng kahera at ilang segundo pa ay, isang matangkad at gwapong lalaki ang lumapit kay Kyungsoo at humawak sa beywang nito.

Pinagmasadan lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at ang mga kasama nito. Napakaganda ng ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo nang tumingala sa lalaking kasama at hinalikan siya ng lalaki sa kanyang sentido. Yung ngiting iyon ay kapareha ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya noon sa tuwing nagsasabi ito ng patungkol sa kung sila'y magiging mag-asawa at ikakasal sa hinaharap na anim na taon namang namiss ni Jongin mula sa lalaking minahal at minamahal pa rin niya magpasa-hanggang ngayon.

Di rin napansin ni Jongin na umurong na ang pinipilahan niya. Kinalabit din siya ng nasa likod niya at sa pag-abante ng kanyang mga yapak ay siya namang pag-usad ni Kyungsoo sa harap niya at tipid na ngumiti sa kanya bago tuluyang tumalikod sa kanya.

Titig na titig pa rin siya kay Kyungsoo sa kabila ng rebelasyong gigising pa lalo sa pagsisising ginawa niya noon.

Hindi na pala talaga niya kayang baguhin pa ang takbo ng kanilang sinayang na kwento noon.

"Sino yun? Kakilala mo?" Rinig niya na tanong ng kasama ni Kyungsoo na ngayo'y karga na ang batang tumawag sa minamahal niya ng Papa.

"Oo. Kakilala ko lang." Ang tanging sagot lang ni Kyungsoo.

Kakilala lang pala. Tangina.

Pero marahil ganun na lang nga. Isa na lang siyang kakilala kay Kyungsoo at wala ng iba pa. Isang tao na parte na lang ng kanyang nakaraan na hindi na kailanman magiging laman ng hinaharap niya.

Sa huling pagkakataong tiningnan niya ang lalaking  hindi na pwede pang mapasakanya, ang kinang ng singsing sa daliri ni Kyungsoo, ang ganda ng ngiti nito kapiling ang iba at ang pagiging maalaga nitong asawa at ama sa anak ang wumasak pa lalo sa puso niyang ilang segundong umasa at ngayo'y humihiyaw sa sakit na nadarama.

Sana pala hindi niya pinakawalan. Sana iningatan man lang niya maigi. Sana nababalik man lang ang oras para baguhin ang nakaraan. Sana natanto niya pa maigi ang tunay na kahalagahan ng isang Kyungsoo Do sa buhay niya na sana'y napabilang rin sa lahat ng tiyak niyang desisyon sa kanyang buhay.

Sana, sana, kaso wala na. Tapos na.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Mahal na mahal kita." Walang habas na pag-uulit ni Jongin habang yakap yakap si Kyungsoo matapos nilang manood ng pelikulang nagpaantig sa kanilang mga puso sa kabila ng malungkot na pagtatapos ng pelikula nang mamatay ang isa sa mga bida._

_"Baliw ka na. Oo na, mahal na mahal din naman kita. Ano ba yan umiiyak parang bata di naman tayo matutulad sa kanila." Asar pa ni Kyungsoo sa kabiyak habang pinupunasan ang mga luha nito._

_"Sus parang ikaw hindi umiyak. Naiwan na lang kasi yung lalaki. Ang sakit mawalan ng minamahal, Soo. Ramdam na ramdam ko yung lungkot nung lalaki nung nawala na yung babae sa kanya." Singhot ni Jongin sabay hawak niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan siya nang nakakalunod na pagmamahal. "Mahal na mahal kita. Wag mo ko iiwan, Soo ah? Mahal na mahal kita. Pakakasalan pa kita tapos mag-aanak pa tayo ng sandosena ah? Tangina, sa tabi lang kita ah? Mahal na mahal kita sobra sobra. Ugh, grabe mahal na mahal kita, Soo! "_

_Tumawa si Kyungsoo at pinisil ang ilong ng kasintahan. "Sandosena talaga? Sigurado ka ba sa sinasabi mo? Nambobola ka lang ata eh. Tsaka tumigil ka nga kakamahal mo sa akin, nanghihina ako."_

_"Mukha ba akong nambobola sa tingin kong 'to sayo? Mahal na mahal kita. Sobra na. Ang sakit sakit na sa dibdib sobrang mahal na mahal kita."_

_Namula si Kyungsoo at ngumiting kinikilig at nahihiya._

_"Bolero ka."_

_"Di nga. Mahal na mahal kita at siguradong-sigurado ako na gusto ko ng isang dosenang anak kung ikaw rin naman ang mapapangasawa ko sa hinaharap. Siguradong-sigurado ako at siguradong-sigurado ako sayo."_

**Author's Note:**

> ang hirap magsulat ng angst lalo na't may naisip kang nakakakilig na prompt hahahhaha or sadyang di lang talaga ako magaling manakit >.<
> 
> violent reactions? comments? hehehe let me know.


End file.
